


Part One: A Humble Beginning

by King_Cheetah19



Series: A Spider's Life [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ages may be different, Avengers Family, F/M, Family, For Future Relationships, Friendship, High School, I'm Taking My Own Spin On These Characters, Internship, Keeping My Options Open, Mentorship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SpiderWitch, Stark Industries, Stark Tower, Still Pretty Open To Ideas, Team, author sucks at tagging, civil war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Cheetah19/pseuds/King_Cheetah19
Summary: Picking up at the end of Spider-Man Homecoming, Peter understands his place in the superhero world and decides to stay on the ground and watch out for the little guys. While dealing with his sophomore year, more dangers pop up and Peter must decide how much he is willing to pay in order to keep his friends and aunt safe. This threat is a whole lot worse than the Vulture and Peter must team up with the Avengers in order to keep Queens, the rest of the world, and all the heroes safe.





	1. So Much For Staying Low To The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you that read my author note in the previous part. Like I said then I would really love some feedback and critiques in the comments. Hopefully this chapter starts off an amazing work. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Preface: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. If I did I wouldn't be in high school and I wouldn't be writing this story.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but I’m going to have to politely decline your offer for an Avengers membership. I am starting to see my real impact out there on those little guys and now that I have some experience I think I understand what I need to do before I become an Avenger.” Peter says proudly. He may have been seriously injured in the recent battle with Adrian Toomes, aka The Vulture, but he learned what he needed to learn from that fight. Maybe Avenger level problems are not right for him right now and he is doing incredibly well helping out all the people in his home burrow of Queens, New York. He absolutely loves the people he gets to help and he just can’t see himself doing that as an Avenger.

“Kid,” Stark said “Although that was definitely not the response I thought I’d get, I am very glad you made it. Soon you’ll be up here on the big leagues but for now stay on the ground and help those little guys. You’re doing a lot of great stuff out there, I am proud of you. Keep up the good work Spider-Man.” and with that Tony went into the room to figure out some other news to keep the reporters at bay. “On second thought, come with me anyways, we may not be able to introduce the world to a new Avenger today, but we sure can introduce them to Peter Parker, my intern and the best intern I’ve had in a long time.” With that Peter caught up to Tony and entered the room filled with news outlets. 

“Today, more and more teenagers are turning out to be prodigies waiting to have their full potential realized. Waiting for the opportunities and recognition they will never receive. I, fortunately, had the resources and the backing of my father’s company in order to show my brilliance but there are kids out there that are much smarter than even I. Take Princess Shuri, for example, she is leading the Wakandan outreach in scientific advancements in the most advanced country in the world. She has the resources to back her up, thanks to her royal blood, however there are kids out there just like her, across every country in the globe. I would like to announce Stark Industry’s Outreach Program. This is much like Wakanda’s outreach program but it has a much different goal: to give the next generation of geniuses a shot at making an impact on the world. This program will be all over the world managed by all the Stark Industry centers on the globe. This program will not be biased on race, gender, ethnicity, sexual preference, wealth, or any other ‘determinations’ now seen in modern society. Luckily for me, I found my own high school genius, who I dare say is much smarter than me, to lead this new program. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you my former personal assistant, teenage prodigy, and new head of this program, Peter Parker!” with that Tony gestured towards Peter whose face just relayed total shock and astonishment to this praise and new position at SI. He walked up to the stand shaking Tony’s hand, probably a lot longer than normal. Trying to get all his nerves down and the sudden realization of this news processed, Peter tapped his feet nervously behind the podium.

“Hey guys and gals, as you heard my name is Peter Parker and I am actually a Sophomore at Midtown Science and Technology High School in Queens. I am just as shocked as all of you actually at this news because, like to his personality, Tony was very spontaneous with this news and I had no idea until today that I was getting this position.” This got a laugh from the audience who knew of Tony’s reputation and putting people in awkward positions just to see how they react. However Peter held strong, “Although I did not know I would be getting this position, I am very dedicated to this idea and I know about the premise of it. I grew up in a poor family, my aunt and uncle barely able to send me to middle school until I got a scholarship, at the end of my eighth grade year, to Midtown. It was here where I am really shining taking all AP classes both my freshmen and sophomore years and I am on course to even graduate early if I want to. This program will bring light to all the amazing teens we have in the world and will progress our technology faster than ever before. Parents do not worry, this will have no effect on school, clubs, or sports. We will be working with each individual who is accepted to find time in their, already busy schedules. Unfortunately the process will not be ready for a couple years but I am extremely excited to get the opportunity to lead SI’s new outreach program. At this point I will be answering questions pertaining to this program only. Yes, you, front row in the black suit.”

“Eddie Brock, Daily Bugle. I think we all see the similarities between this organization and the one of Wakanda so how are you going to compete with a program such as Princess Shuri’s?”

“Well, I don’t be expecting to compete with Princess Shuri, per se, I actually have ideas about open cooperation between both programs to get the best people in each program and interchange between the two. I am extremely excited to work with her on that, if she wants to. Um, you, over there with the blue hat.”  


“Sally Floyd, The Alternative. Well Mr. Parker, on behalf of all of us it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. How are you hoping to reach all these kids across the globe and select them for this very prestigious honor?”

“Well Ms. Floyd, the perfect scenario would be to give everyone the program but that is just simply not possible for anyone to maintain. I would like to start at distinguished high schools across each country and see who gets the highest scores, and the most recognition among peers about their teamwork. These few will be chosen for our first rounds of our internships at these various locations but I would like to develop a way to reach all the teenagers that might not even be in high school. It will take cooperation from many people in the end and some people will not get the honor when they truly deserve it but this is a start. I have already found some people including five students from New York, three from California, three from Florida, two from Texas, two from Colorado, two from Minnesota, one from Nebraska, one from New Jersey, one from Hawaii and another one from Washington D.C. These will be some of the first interns at our new facilities in the cities of New York, Los Angeles, and Denver. Each of these first centers have been built purely based on location access and will be the best and most advanced in the country. Some of the first students will have to travel out of their respective states to begin with but we plan to have a center in each state in five to ten years. Thank you all for your time but that’s all the questions I can answer today, I may have some homework to do.” With that the crowd laughed again and applauded the new official at SI. ‘Wow,’ Peter thought, ‘So much for staying low and out of the public eye.’ 

\--

After his first day handling media Peter needed a break and decided it was best to just have Happy drive him home early and go over logistics with Mr. Stark tomorrow. Once in the car his phone blowed up with notifications from his peers at school, he didn’t think of them as friends because none of them made an effort unlike Ned and Michelle. Every text was a congratulations on the new position or an apology of not believing him but he never got anything from Flash. ‘Great, I can’t wait to get my ass kicked tomorrow by Flash’ he thought to himself but he was soon lost in the euphoria of having an actual position in Stark Industry. He can now see himself impacting the world as Peter Parker, not just Spider-Man. Peter talked for hours over Skype with Ned and Michelle over the details of the new program and let them in the dark on a couple of secrets he has in store for them. 

After the call with Ned and Michelle, Peter was about to shut down his computer until he got another Skype message from Princess Shuri. Even though Peter was not on the Avengers he got her contact through Tony so they had been talking for months before the outreach program announcement and he only saw it increasing after the announcement because of the buisness they will do together. Overall Shuri was on board with her “favorite colonizer’s” plans to work together in order to impact kids but she could not share some of the information with Peter because of the classified areas of her work. “Can’t give away classified government information, now can we?” she said, “However, you can have access to the vibranium we are allotted every year for your company. Since SI has so many branches in the world you have a lot more vibranium than companies based solely in the U.S. Peter, I am very excited to start this partnership, we will change the world.” With that Peter hung up because it was starting to get really late, the time difference between Wakanda and New York really strained the possible times for them to talk but they made it work. 

Finishing his homework and all the work needed to transition from his small time internship to the head of this new program, Peter turned to his alarm clock to see the time reading 1:43. ‘Well, that rules out my nightly exercise. I’ll have to catch up on it later in the week but I think I am going to have my hands full between SI and preparing for semester one finals.’ he thought to himself as he fell asleep excited but also nervous about tomorrow and what that entails.

\--

While Peter fell asleep, somewhere in the Atlantic, Attuma the Barbarian was meeting with a figure shrouded in the shadows. “What brings you to my kingdom, surface dweller? Leave this area immediately or face judgement!” He shouted out to the intruder while his guards surrounded them. “Oh Attuma, you have no reason to shout at me, I am here solely for a buisness proposal.” Said the man as four other metal appendages appeared carrying what seemed to be a file labeled classified, “I am sent here on behalf of my boss who wishes for you to join a team created solely to destroy Earth’s, so called, mightiest heroes, the Avengers. Are you in? You will be paid a handsome price for your services.”

Attuma simply responds, “Yes. I’m in, only if we take out a personal problem of mine along with them.” with the mysterious man responding, “Of course, we wouldn’t want any other heroes getting in the way of our goal anyways. Welcome to the Legion, Attuma.”


	2. New Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins to get overwhelmed by the amount of work and pressure he is receiving from both his vigilante work and his new job but he receives some help from a new friend. The new responsibilities for Peter may be hard right now, but he has so much untapped potential and it has brought him closer to this new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of Civil War happened. I have more freedom with the the characters if it didn't happen and I prefer it like that. Wanda is aged down a bit she is like 16 when Peter is 15, so she is 1 year older. This makes the relationship more plausible and not illegal.

Over the next few weeks, he had more people talk to him than ever before. Not many people believed his internship at Stark Industries but ever since the press release, of course he was the talk of the school. Every person wanted to be his best friend and Peter had just about had enough when Michelle just started yelling at people to back off and eventually he was back to a sort of normal with Ned and Michelle again. It was weird, though, Flash wasn’t bullying him anymore and people started to listen to his opinions and he was not used to it at all. ‘Maybe this is a good thing. This change is good, I just need to get used to it and then I’ll see how great it really is.’ he thought to himself he could get used to it, he just needed some time.

\--

Walking into Stark Industries, now was as different as school was. People actually knew his name and he had an actual title and job to do. He had meetings and starting hiring his employees and interns around the country. Michelle and Ned, of course got spots in the program but Peter decided they would be better off learning the ropes in the different fields they were interested in than working with him. Peter was responsible in placing these teens in places they could show their skills so he placed Ned with SI’s technology branch working on upgrading and coding the new phones, while he had difficulty placing Michelle anywhere at SI. He ultimately put her in the public relations division, working on how to handle press conferences and just people in general. 

After their first couple of weeks interning Michelle, Ned, and all the other interns reported back to Peter on how they were doing. Overall they liked the new chances they got and they seemed to get a lot of recognition and voice in their separate fields but some of the teens focusing on the areas in the biological sciences were struggling because of the lack of funding SI has for those fields. Just as some of those problems were voiced Tony and Pepper came into the conference room to address the new interns. Of course many of the jaws dropped as they saw their idols either on their chat screen or in person. “We see that you guys cannot do much in the biological and medical science field so we are creating a whole new division of SI devoted to that type of research. Everything from zoological studies to genetic modification will be focused in this branch and we are hiring the best of the best for this new branch and we are placing Peter in charge of overseeing it.” Pepper says much to the surprise of everyone in the room, Peter was quite scared of this announcement because of the added stress that this new branch would cause him and he was only in high school, he was already stressed from that. Then Tony decided to speak up, “This change will be stressful at the start for all of you included, I’m looking at you, umm, what’s your names? Kevin, Rose, and Alana? Ah yes, you guys will be working under the best of the best but this new program will have some bumps in the road, just keep pushing through it and you’ll make it out fine. Peter, I would like to talk to you after your meeting.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” Peter replied, but then returned to receiving feedback to improve and optimize the outreach program. After 3 grueling hours of meeting with all of his interns as well as executives overseeing them, Peter was finally free of his torture and was making his way up to Tony’s office. Although Tony may have handed the company over to Pepper, he was still the lead creative designer for SI and most of the programs were headed up by him. He was starting to give Peter some of the power in the company because he could see something in this kid. He was born to be a leader and not many people are that way, including him. When Peter arrived in Tony’s office FRIDAY notified him that Mr. Stark was actually in his lab at the back of his office and they would be meeting there. As Peter walked back there he saw some familiar designs including a prototype suit for his Iron Spider, Tony’s Mark 45 armor, and DUM-E. When he finally saw Tony, he was working on some nano-technology with his Iron Man Arc Reactor housing. “How are you handling all this new pressure, Peter?” he asked breaking the ice.

“Well Mr. Stark, I can definitely say that I have been stressed out of my mind. And this new department opening up will not help in that at all. However, I am picking up the work pretty quickly, but it is hard to do to try to do with less time to devote to work, you know. School is a pain in my butt but I’m still getting straight As. It is just that I haven’t had the opportunity to do much of my nightly activities, you know.”

“Kid, never call it that again. I understand that and I don’t want you overworking yourself, that’s why I called up one of my Avengers’ buddies.” As he said that a young brunette woman walked around the corner. “Wanda Maximoff, meet Peter Parker, the nicest kid on the planet. Oh and also Spider-Man.”

She stuck out her hand and Peter went from already stressed to overthinking everything he ever did. He shook her hand and then started babbling, “Oh my god, it’s Wanda Maximoff. I’m a huge fan of what you do. You're so great at the whole hero stuff. Umm, what, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here because I wanted to meet the teenager Tony constantly talks about. It’s always Peter did this today, or Peter is so smart, or Peter’s working on this. It’s like you're his idol but like 30 years younger than him. It’s kinda funny. Although Tony does have something he would like to suggest to you.” Peter nervously turned to Tony. He didn’t think he deserved so much praise let alone from Tony himself. All this attention is starting to get overwhelming for the kid used to sticking his head down and not drawing any to himself. 

“Mr. Parker, I understand that you may be getting overwhelmed so I was wondering if you would be so kind to introduce Ms. Maximoff to the business world and have her assist you in anyway she can. I don’t mean making her get coffee for you or anything of the sort but helping you set up and run meetings talk to directors and your interns and even help you run your little start up, Parker Industries, aka what I’m calling the branch you’ll be overseeing.” Wanda nodded her head excitedly bouncing on the tips and heels of her feet, “Oh, and Wanda would also like to ask if you were comfortable with her going to Midtown. She is just a year older than you and she is talented enough to got here but she has very little education from Sokovia so she would need someone she knows and is there to help her.” Tony added.

Peter was astonished, “I would love to have her both work for me and just be a friend at school. Midtown is great once you get to know the people there and you can meet Ned and MJ. This is going to be so much fun!” He showed just as much enthusiasm as Wanda and Tony was sure they were going to be great friends by the end of the year. If anyone was going to help Wanda through school, it would be Peter.

\--

Peter and Wanda walked out, determining what she would be specifically doing as his assistant and how she was going to do at Midtown. Peter was surprised to see that she was in four of his eight classes, even though she was a little less experienced in education, but he was extremely excited to have a new friend in all those classes. She was kinda sad to see that Peter wasn’t in the other two classes she had, since she took two off hours, but Peter explained that it would be beneficial for her to get some time away from him as well so she could be independent. He would help her with those classes, of course, but he just wasn’t going to be sitting next to her. 

Wanda was starting to see why Tony talked so much about this kid. He was the most kind and genuine person she had every met and he so much intelligence to add to his amazing character. In the past Wanda did not have many friends, especially from school, but she was glad that she had met Peter. Not only was he selfless with his friends but also with Spider-Man. Sure, Spider-Man had much more confidence than his secret identity but they shared two things; how much Peter cared for others and his intelligence. She was extremely excited to start school the following Monday and couldn’t wait to meet Peter’s friends. By the way he described them, they were as amazing as he was, ok maybe not that amazing but you get the point. 

\-- 

On Sunday afternoon, Peter got his first long break in a long time to get out and be Spider-Man. Crime has risen substantially in the weeks that Peter was busy with SI. He was constantly doing something but he finally started settling into a rhythm and gaining a little free time. After 4 robberies and 2 attempted muggings the night quieted down a lot until he heard reports of a fire at the corner of 58th Avenue and Bell Boulevard so he rushed through the city out to the place of the fire only to see a woman tailing him. His spidey sense, his 6th precognition sense, had not said he was in any danger but he once he saved all the people from the fire, he was going to have to check up on her to make sure. Once he reached the fire he saw just how bad the fire had actually been. Flames were covering 3 houses in the neighborhood and others were in danger of the fire spreading to them. Thinking fast, Peter decided he was just going to race in there and risk the burns because as he thought, ‘I much rather get the burns than those people. I can heal at superhuman rates they cannot.’ But as he was preparing to run in, red wisps of light started appearing and moving flames to create a sort of path for him to get to civilians. Taking his chance, he raced into each house saving an elderly couple, an infant, and four household pets. As the onlookers cheered for Spider-Man, he was wondering who had created the the red constructs until he realized, ‘Wanda.’ “Karen, could you connect me to Wanda please?”

“Hey Peter,” She answered, “Nice job with the fire, however, you should think on different ways on how to go through burning buildings before you just rush through them.”

“Of course, I am actually developing some webs that will disperse some sort of extinguisher for situations like this, but I just don’t have them ready yet. I really loved the help on this one, but why are you here exactly, don’t you deal with Avengers level problems?” 

“Aww Peter, that sounded like you don’t like my company. I know I deal with Avenger level problems for the most part but since I’ll be going to high school here in Queens, I kinda felt drawn to working down at the lower levels. I kinda want to take a break with the Avengers, I’ll be there for big events, as I’m sure you’ll be there too, but I want to help New York as much as possible. Kinda work like you do, You may be younger than me but you’re one hell of a role model. So what do you say, partners in business and partners in heroics?”

“I’ve been doing this solo for so long, well except for the occasional Daredevil or Iron Man team up, but it will be nice to have a more permanent partner. I’d like that.” He responded, trying not to sound too excited. This day was turning out to be one amazing day. “Hey, how about you come over to my aunt’s house for dinner tonight? I’m sure she would be so glad to meet you and we can go over more details about the executive committee meeting this Saturday.”

“Sure, Peter. Let’s wrap a couple more things up tonight and then I’ll go get ready.”

“Sounds like a date, oh well no an actual date. Umm, a hangout like thing…” as Peter blushed and just kept going on. Wanda just couldn’t keep her straight face and started laughing, “Sorry I’m babbling again aren’t I”

“Peter, I know what you meant and I would love to just hang out with you and talk about work. We have been quite busy this week with SI. We deserve that break.” but Wanda thought to herself, ‘What if he did mean a date? What would I have said then?’

“Ok, Let’s wrap up these last few crimes and then we’ll head out.”

“Sounds good.” Wanda responded. The two heroes worked extremely well together and their styles of fighting blended quite nicely. Peter’s loud and proud sense of fighting was very different from Wanda’s ranged and quiet defensive style but the two combined quite well. They cleared up an attempted rape and a car chase quickly and both went their separate ways before meeting back at Peter’s for dinner.

\--

Wanda didn’t want to go too dressy for dinner at the Parker’s residence. She knew that this was not a date and it was not a business dinner either but she wanted to dress decently for meeting Mrs. Parker and went with a more casual black dress and a scarlet coat and scarf. She got a text from Peter with his address and flew towards his apartment, making sure no pedestrians were nearby to see a floating woman and or a view from below her dress. She could not deal with that scandal. Once arriving at Peters, Wanda fixed her hair and scarf and then knocked on the door.

“Welcome, you must be Wanda. I’m May, Peter’s aunt. Please come in, it’s so good to finally meet you. Peter doesn’t talk much about his work at SI but I have heard a lot about you.” greeted May and Wanda already knew why she meant so much to Peter. Kindness, generosity, and happiness surrounded the woman, ‘Of course it does, her nephew is the most selfless person I know. He must have gotten it from somewhere.’ she thought while hanging her coat on the rack. “You look absolutely stunning Ms. Maximoff, would you like something to drink? We have soda, juice, and water.”

“No thank you Ms. Parker. Where is…” as she was asking where Peter was he entered the hall dressed up in a collared shirt and jeans. Wanda noticed how, although it being not very formal, Peter looked really nice wearing those. “Hey, Peter. You clean up well.”

“Thanks Wanda, you look just spectacular.” Peter said and with that May’s famous order in Thai food was prepared for the two teens. They chatted on and on about work and the meeting they were going to have this Saturday. They were hiring managers, doctors, and scientists and were even talking of buying other companies.

“Peter and Ms. Maximoff, if you don’t mind me interrupting, I have one request of you two,” the attention turned away from SI and towards May. “I think it would be beneficial for you to buy the trademarks to Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, and any heroes that haven’t been already. You could return the trademarks to the correct people and you could make sure nobody makes a profit of you or your friends. I would also suggest buying or creating a trademark to any pairing between you two. I see that you two are going to be working together a lot so that may be beneficial.”

“Wow, that’s actually really important. We need to do that.” Wanda said. She had been used before, by HYDRA, so she really didn’t want people making money off of her name. “Thank you May. You really made an impact there. Hey Peter, what do you feel about hiring relatives?”

“Yeah, thanks so much May. Umm, I think I know where you're getting at, I am really hesitant to hire family because of personal bias, but she did come up with the idea so, I think that is fair. May, how would you like to be the Chief financial officer for the trademarks for Spider-Man?”

“I would love to, but I am not cut out for that type of work, you know that. I really do not want to be put in charge of something I shouldn’t be handling and I do not want to be taking advantage of your position as CEO. How about this, I’ll compromise with you. You can hire me to work in the hospitals you're building or I’ll manage something there. I’m a nurse not a financial manager. But, and this is a big but, you will not pay me much more than I make right now. I really do not want to take advantage of that. I want to make it up the corporate chain because of my son. I need to do that by myself.”

“I think that sounds fair. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking about using your connection to me to get a better job but I understand your opinion. I’ll set you up under Dr. Downey, I’m sure you’ll work yourself up quick and you’ll do great things there.” Peter responded hugging May. He had spent a lot of time away from home that weekend, it was good to make some of that time up.

“Peter, can I talk to you about something not relating to work?” Wanda asked, “I’m kinda nervous about tomorrow and school. What should I expect?”

Peter smiled understandingly, “It’s ok to be nervous for your first day in high school, I know I was. You can expect for me to be there for you whenever you need me. I’ll work with catching you up and I will be important to the introduction to the school for you. I’m part of a welcoming committee club for the school and I will be the one assigned to you. But you can expect a lot more work. You will get a lot of homework and sleep will be very scarce some weeks or months even. Finals are stressful and bullying is still a problem even at the most recognized school in the country. However, you will be doing fine. You can join a bunch of clubs like student government, robotics, science club, medical club, and academic decathlon. Personally, I’ve been a part of all of those clubs but there are so many more and there are sports like volleyball, soccer, softball, equestrian, and most others. I cannot speak for the sports but from what I understand it’s a really good team and group for people to be building relationships with but I will introduce you to my friends as well. I’m not going to be controlling your life in there, it’s your decisions, but I will be there to give advice. I’ll always be there for you, I promise.”

Wanda wrapped Peter up in a hug, “Thank you Peter. I needed that. I can’t wait to go to school with you, it will be so much fun.” With that Peter and Wanda walked back to the tower and hugged goodbye. Peter stopped a mugging and a grand theft bicycle on the way back to his house and got home with two minutes to spare before midnight. Although Peter had homework he needed to do, he was excused for helping Wanda tomorrow. He was extremely excited to add another friend to his circle and introduce Ned and MJ to Wanda. People were going to freak out, of course, but he was optimistic on how his high school would react to an Avenger going there, although he technically was a sort of Avenger and had gone there for a while. Eventually Peter’s mind slowed down enough for him to fall asleep. The next day was going to be quite the adventure. 

\--

Doctor Otto Octavius had his interview with some of the managers at Parker Industries tomorrow and he was nervous. His leading edge science in neuroscience had done well at Oscorp but he failed to make the cut for Stark Industries. Otto really needed a connection to SI in order to carry out the plans for his new mechanical arms so he needed to nail this interview. The Legion needed him to carry out his portion of the plan or he would have to deal with his spider alone. Otto had been avoiding this, because he did not underestimate the spider like Toomes had. Otto’s presentation had been pulled up and left open when he went to get some rest: Neurologically Integrated Bio-mechanical Arms Mark II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would please go read my author's note that corresponds to this chapter in Part 0, that would be very appreciated.
> 
> \--
> 
> Here we are starting to see the relationship between Peter and Wanda form. I am really excited to write a fic shipping these two, but it is still open to possible change if you guys do not like it. Please write down in the comments what you think of the pairing and the chapter as a whole. Thanks!


End file.
